poppytailfandomcom-20200214-history
I Have A Habit Of Doing Things People Say I Can’t Do
I Have A Habit Of Doing Things People Say I Can’t Do is the first obtainable ending in Christmas Time with Nick. To get this ending, you have to ask Nick to show you the backyard, decide to search for Dizzy, get Nick to call the police, hide upstairs, and go looking for Erica yourself. Plot Protagonist shows up at Nick’s door on Christmas Eve unexpectedly. Nick, having not seen Protagonist for some time (enough that Nick cannot recall Protagonist’s name), lets them inside and explains that the events of the game are fictional, that he is not based on any developers of the game, and that everything that Protagonist chooses may have an impact on how the day may play out. Nick lets Protagonist into the backyard, from which Protagonist asks to be shown around Nick’s backyard. After a tour of certain parts of the backyard (a garden, the swimming pool, the outdoor table and the trampoline), Nick shows Protagonist their dogs. Pepper is on the lawn playing with a plastic duck and ripping off its toes, and G-G is on the pavers wagging her tail (which is a literal featherduster). Nick warns Protagonist that his last dog, Dizzy, is a demon and might snarl at them, only to check both dog kennels in the backyard to discover Dizzy missing. After being bored by the tour of the backyard given by Nick, Protagonist decides that they should search for Dizzy, and agrees with Nick’s suggestion that they should call the police. Nick phones the police and is connected to a police officer named Erica Outback. While Nick attempts to tell her the situation is urgent, believing Dizzy could pose harm to other people, Erica dismisses it when he tells her the situation could become an emergency, and instead tells a series of presumably fake stories about her feats of survival against unlikely odds. Nick, getting annoyed, tells her that a demon is missing, to which Erica briefly mentions finding a demon in Lowda. Seemingly believing this is a prank call, Erica threatens Nick by saying she will come over to his house to arrest him for several other crimes. Erica hangs up, and Nick panics. Protagonist suggests hiding upstairs, so both them and Nick hide in a wardrobe upstairs. Erica arrives in Nick’s house, and after breaking down a door to a bedroom upstairs, discovers a clone of Nick who calls himself Tortilla. Tortilla, confused as to what is happening, attempts to explain that he was locked in one of the bedrooms by someone wearing a cat costume head, but Erica dismisses this, arrests Tortilla, and takes him to her police station. Nick suggests following them to find out what is happening, so he and Protagonist follow them to Erica’s police station. The two hide in a bush, and Nick uses a pair of binoculars to see that Erica has Dizzy. Nick hands Protagonist a walkie-talkie and Protagonist says that they are going to find Erica. After instructing Protagonist on how to enter the building through a projected image of a door, Nick directs the player to Erica’s office, where she has Nick in handcuffs and Dizzy floating beside her. Erica considers offering Protagonist a chance to free one of the in exchange for leaving immediately, but decided against it and arrests Protagonist for trespassing. Characters * Protagonist * Blazer (under the alias Nick) * Pepper * G-G * Erica Outback * Tortilla (unseen) * Dizzy Trivia * The trophy given for completing this ending is a golden question mark, representing how Erica Outback’s face is simply a question mark. * The name of the ending is a reference to a line said by Jason Statham’s character Rick Ford in the 2015 movie Spy. * The full line is “Well I have a habit of doing things people say I can’t do: walk through fire, water-ski blindfolded, take up piano at a late age.” * The use of the line as an ending title also references how Erica Outback is partially a parody of Rick Ford. * This is one of two endings with an ending title referencing the movie Spy, with the other one being Ending 10 (Who Else Can You Trust?). However, the title of Ending 10 is a reference to the song featured in the film by Ivy Levan (Who Can You Trust), and Erica Outback does not make an appearance in that ending.